Midnight Rain
by jujube10
Summary: Kaori perd la mémoire et Ryo doit faire face à une facette de sa partenaire qu'il ne connaissait pas...ou refusait de connaitre?


**Chapitre 1 :: un jour parmi d'autres…**

Le soleil baignait désormais la chambre, se forçant un passage à travers les stores baissés. Il ouvrit un œil, regarda la pendule et se retourna négligemment dans son lit. Elle allait bientôt revenir. Il sera alors temps de se lever…

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

« Ryô !..c'est moi ! Je suis rentrée… »

Kaori se dirigea vers la cuisine les bras chargés de paquets sans même attendre une éventuelle réponse. Elle savait parfaitement que Ryô dormait encore. Bientôt il viendrait, attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture. Il s'asseira à cette table, bougonnant et réclamant son petit déjeuner et savourera son café en lisant le journal du matin.

Rien ne changeait, chaque jour ressemblant à celui de la veille. Kaori s'arrêta soudain au milieu du rangement des courses et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Dans un mois elle aurait 26 ans. Six années passées auprès de Ryô et leur relation en était toujours au même point, c'est à dire au point zéro. Elle y avait pourtant cru il y a quelques mois, le jour du mariage de Miki et Umibozu, avec la déclaration, certes un peu indirecte, de Ryô quand à son amour pour elle. Et puis de retour à la maison, tout était redevenu comme avant, et ses espoirs une fois de plus s'évanouissaient.

Si seulement ils pouvaient trouver un travail au moins…Mais ce fichu tableau restait désespérément vide comme leur compte bancaire…Rhâââ ! Il ne faut pas se laisser aller…Kaori interrompit ses idées noires. Pas de découragement, tout arrive…

Des bruits de pas …Ryô….

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Le petit déjeuner chez Ryô et Kaori ne devait ressembler à aucun autre. Il était ponctué des plaisanteries grasses de Ryô et des coups de massue de Kaori. Ryô était satisfait. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais une journée commencée sans coup de massue était une journée qui commençait mal…Il trouvait cependant que Kaori manquait un peu d'entrain ce matin…Bah ! Le tableau devait être encore vide aujourd'hui et le manque de travail la tarabuste comme d'habitude…

Il se prépara en vitesse et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Parfait, une journée splendide pour une fin février. Rien de mieux qu'un avant goût de printemps pour aller draguer les jeunes filles en fleur…

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

« Je sors ! » et la porte claqua.

Kaori fulmina : Le salaud. Il va encore draguer je parie…Mais que suis-je vraiment pour lui moi !

Kaori pensa un instant se rendre au Cat's Eye pour boire un autre café puis se ravisa. Elle était très heureuse pour Miki et Umi mais leur bonheur palpable symbolisé par les anneaux de promesse qu'ils portaient à leur doigt ne faisait que lui rappeler combien ce bonheur lui faisait défaut.

Son regard fit le tour de sa chambre où elle avait trouvé refuge et tomba sur la photo d'elle et d'Hideyuki. « Frérot…si seulement tu étais prés de moi en ce moment…tu me manques tant… ».

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Ryô flânait au soleil, marchant d'un pas léger dans le quartier chaud de Tokyô qui, même en pleine journée, grouillait d'une population haute en couleurs. Il se sentait heureux…heureux…dire qu'il y a quelques années encore il croyait que ce mot était banni à jamais de son univers. Le bonheur était pour lui à l'époque une chimère réservée aux faibles et aux lâches…Puis il avait découvert que ce bonheur lui était encore accessible et qu'il était lui même un peu lâche. Mais comme il avait dit à Yuka Nogami un jour : si on est pas un peu lâche dans ce monde, on ne survit pas. Oui il était lâche…et égoïste…Il avait trouvé sur son chemin d'obscurité un ange rayonnant de lumière qui lui montrait un chemin plus beau auquel il ne croyait plus. Et cet ange il était trop lâche et égoïste pour le laisser s'envoler…

Inconsciemment il sourit tendrement en pensant à cet ange : Kaori…Oui je suis lâche…J'ai beau savoir que je devrais te laisser partir pour aller vivre une vie normale, à New York auprès de ta sœur Sayuri par exemple, l'idée de te perdre me glace d'effroi.

Quelque chose attira soudain son regard et coupa net sa pensée. Une grande banderole dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie annonçait des soldes monstres sur tous les bijoux avant la fermeture définitive du magasin. Ryô, encore tout à ses pensées tendres, se laissa prendre à penser qu'il pourrait peut être offrir à Kaori pour son anniversaire quelque chose de personnel, d'un peu plus romantique que d'habitude : une bague par exemple.

Il s'approcha lentement de la vitrine puis stoppa net. Une bague, ça laisse supposer quelque chose comme une marque d'engagement, presque une promesse d'union…Ryô frissonna et se tendit. Il venait de repenser au mariage de Miki et Umibozu et à la tragédie qui avait bien faillit se produire. Miki avait manqué de mourir ce jour là. Il fallait vraiment être inconscient ou sacrément courageux pour s'unir pour la vie quand on appartient au milieu. Et encore, Miki est une ancienne mercenaire, entraînée et habituée à la violence et la mort. Kaori, elle, est forte certes mais à la fois si fragile, si naïve…Non, il n'avait pas le droit de l'enchaîner à ce monde auquel elle n'appartient pas vraiment même si elle est sa partenaire. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose…sans parler d'Hideyuki qui viendrait lui tirer les oreilles toutes les nuits !

Rahhh ! Toujours ce foutu dilemme qui le poursuit depuis le jour où il a accepté que Kaori reste avec lui au lieu de refaire sa vie après la mort de son frère, dilemme qui se pose de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps : garder Kaori prés de lui ou l'obliger à partir pour sa propre sécurité. Toujours la raison et les sentiments qui s'opposent…

Décidément il cogitait trop ces derniers temps…il lui faut un petit remontant : un peu de drague et il se sentirait mieux.

« Hep Mademoiselle ! que diriez vous de boire un verre dans ce superbe hôtel…Hââ ! » Ryô se retrouva en moins de deux les quatre fers en l'air suite à une droite énergique de la demoiselle en question, visiblement peu encline à risquer sa vertu dans un hôtel miteux.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Kaori s'était décidée à vaquer à ses occupations habituelles telles que le ménage suivi d'une bonne séance d'aérobic. Rien de tel qu'un peu de transpiration pour se remettre les idées en place.

Pourtant maintenant, lovée dans la douceur d'un bon bain chaud, Kaori s'était remise à penser. Que pouvait elle faire pour que la situation se débloque ? Miki lui conseillerait sûrement d'en parler directement à Ryô. Mais rien qu'à cette idée, Kaori rougit et se laissa glisser plus loin au fonds de la baignoire. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour aller faire part de ses sentiments à Ryô. Malgré le fait que ce dernier ait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il tenait à elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore à quoi s'en tenir sur ces sentiments véritables. Comment réagirait-il si elle se décidait à le mettre devant le fait accompli ? Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la repousse.

Kaori finit par se décider à sortir de son bain et sans prendre la peine de s'entourer de sa serviette, elle fit quelques pas pour venir faire face à la glace en pied de la salle de bain. Là, elle se dévisageât, observant longuement ses yeux bruns d'habitude si pétillants mais aujourd'hui un peu tristes. Elle essaya de sourire à son reflet mais n'y parvint pas. Ses cheveux, toujours un peu indisciplinés et qu'elle avait récemment coupés lui donnait une allure un peu garçonne. Elle avait cet air à la fois déterminé et un peu enfantin.

Ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient le long de son corps pour venir mourir à ses pieds, Kaori continua son examen d'elle même, s'attarda sur sa poitrine et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à ses jambes. Trop grosse, trop plate…Ryô avait sûrement raison quand il lui faisait remarquer son manque de charme. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer, lui qui rencontrait toute l'année des femmes splendides. Il lui avait pourtant dit un jour qu'elle était la femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais rencontrée…Oui, mais il ignorait que c'était elle…Il avait du sortir le baratin qu'il sortait à toutes les femmes. Il pouvait mentir comme un arracheur de dents si il le voulait.

Kaori soupira et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle avait perçu un léger bruit en provenance du salon…Lentement, elle se saisit de son arme- elle avait pris l'habitude comme Ryô de toujours la garder à portée de main- et à pas de loups se dirigea vers le salon.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce, un bruit métallique se fit entendre…

Le bruit d'une grenade tombée au sol !

Kaori , glacée d'effroi, eut tout juste le temps de se faire mentalement cette constatation quand une odeur connue lui saisit la gorge : du chloroforme…sûrement libéré par la grenade…

Avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas pour se sortir de là, la jeune femme sentit sa vue se troubler et le noir l'envahir.

« Ryô…pardonne moi…je n'ai encore pas été à la hauteur… »

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

A peine entré dans l'immeuble, Ryô sut que quelque chose clochait. Son instinct lui dictait la présence d'une menace.

« Kaori ! »

En courant, Ryô gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'appartement et arrivé sur le seuil il sut qu'une fois de plus son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. La porte était grande ouverte…

Glacé mais déterminé, il entra et écouta. Rien…juste le silence…et c'était bien ça le problème. D'habitude quand il rentrait à cette heure, des bruits familiers se faisaient entendre depuis la cuisine où Kaori préparait le repas.

Entrant dans le salon, ses doutes se confirmèrent :l'arme de Kaori gisant par terre et cette odeur.

Ryô avait toujours eu la capacité de garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Il avait appris très tôt que l'affolement, l'incapacité à raisonner était le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer dans le milieu. Pourtant, il avait une limite : quand il s'agissait de Kaori, il peinait à garder son self contrôle. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession : sauver Kaori et tout son être œuvrait à accomplir ce but. Il ne raisonnait plus. Pour protéger Kaori, il lui était arrivé de faire des choses incroyables. Une fois, il avait même surmonté sa phobie de voler en avion pour elle.

Ryô s'assit et se mis à réfléchir retrouvant ses réflexes de chasseur. Kaori avait visiblement été enlevée. Ils avaient du attendre qu'il sorte pour agir, s'étaient introduits dans l'appartement sans bruit et avaient lancé une grenade à gaz soporifique. Une opération propre, rapide et réussie donc réalisée par des professionnels. Ils voulaient Kaori vivante et dans un but bien précis. Sûrement pour l'atteindre lui…Donc ils allaient téléphoner.

**Chapitre 2 :: Coma**

Une autre matinée ensoleillée… Miki se fit cette réflexion en ouvrant les volets de la chambre. Vu la situation, un tel beau temps ça semblait irréel et presque indécent. La jeune femme soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis plusieurs heures. Délicatement, elle tendit la main vers la forme couchée dans le lit qu'elle veillait depuis un moment déjà.

Miki commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis 48 heures, Kaori n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie si ce n'est la respiration régulière et à peine perceptible soulevant sa poitrine. Si elle ne se réveillait pas d'ici 24 heures, on pouvait commencer à envisager le pire. Enfin au moins sa température avait baissé…

Et Ryô, où est –il ? Il n'a pas rendu une seule visite à Kaori depuis qu'il l'a ramenée ici. Mais comment considère t-il sa partenaire !

Miki se leva soudainement. Elle allait trouver cet idiot de Ryô et le traîner ici dut-elle user de son arme.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver l'intéressé dans le salon. Vautré nonchalamment dans le canapé, il lisait consciencieusement une revue porno !

« RYÔ ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Ha ! Miki !Tu viens enfin me retrouver pour qu'on prenne un peu de bon temps tous les deux ! » Et Ryô de voler littéralement vers la jeune femme en affichant son air le plus lubrique. Evidemment il n'alla pas loin, stoppé net par un vigoureux coup de poing.

« Ryô ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Kaori est là dans un semi-coma et toi tu te comportes comme tous les jours et tu ne vas même pas la voir ! »

Miki soupira.

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer quelques heures, alors va veiller Kaori. Et si jamais tu te faufiles dehors pour aller draguer, j'envoie Falcon te traquer. »

Non sans jeter un dernier regard glacial en direction de Ryô, Miki quitta la pièce. Ryô la suivit du regard. Il fit une petite moue puis esquissa un léger sourire. Miki était vraiment furieuse. Elle tenait vraiment à Kaori, c'était sa meilleure amie.

Lentement, il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Kaori. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui. S'approchant du lit, il s'arrêta soudainement. Kaori lui apparut encore plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle ressemblait à un ange frappé en plein vol. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Ryô en fut bouleversé.

Pardonne moi, Kaori, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger.

Ryô s'assit sur la chaise prés du lit et, un peu tremblant, il posa sa main sur le front de Kaori. Sa peau était tiède et douce. Il repoussa les quelques mèches rebelles qui jaillissaient du bandage qui entourait le crâne de sa partenaire et fit glisser sa main le long de sa joue esquissant une douce caresse. Il ferma les yeux et repensa aux évènements de ces derniers 72 heures, évènements qu'il n'avait cessé de ressasser depuis.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attente dans l'appartement vide, du coup de téléphone des ravisseurs. Il n'avait même pas été surpris de découvrir les auteurs du kidnapping : un petit groupe armé resté fidèle à son chef pourtant déchu désormais, le général Kreutz, celui là même qui avait faillit transformer le mariage de Miki et Falcon en tragédie. Ils voulaient un règlement de compte, une sorte de vengeance édictée par leur code d'honneur. Les crapules sont comme les cafards, on en élimine un et dix prennent la relève, avait pensé amèrement Ryô.

Il était resté impassible et avait noté le lieu de rendez vous, un entrepôt sur les quais aux premières heures du matin. Il n'avait pas été surpris non plus de voir débarquer chez lui l'éléph' et Miki, accompagnés de Mick. Les nouvelles vont vite dans le milieu et l'élèph' dispose d'indicateurs très efficaces. Ryô ne le montra pas mais il était heureux de les avoir auprès de lui. Ensemble ils formaient une équipe redoutable et rien de leur résistait comme ils l'avaient prouvé quand Ryô avait du affronter Kaibara. L'élèph' était une force de la nature, pro de la pose de pièges et de la manipulation d'armes imposantes comme les lances roquettes, sulfateuses et autres joyeusetés. Miki, ancienne mercenaire, était intelligente et efficace. Quand à Mick même s'il avait quitté le milieu et avait perdu beaucoup de sa dextérité d'autrefois il restait un allié précieux.

Ryô revoyait Falcon prendre un air détaché en lui disant : « Tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul et te faire tuer alors qu'on a toujours pas réglé notre différend ! ». Et Mick : « Oui, je vais t'accompagner et sauver Kaori comme ça je serai son héros et elle me tombera dans les bras. J'aurai peut être même droit à un coup ! ».

Ils y étaient allés et la bataille avait été brève. Une fois le ménage fait façon Falcon à coup de bazooka, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à gagner l'intérieur de l'entrepôt où Kaori se trouvait vraisemblablement. Ryô se rappelait vaguement les visages de l'ennemi, tirant sans se soucier d'autre chose que d'avancer et trouver sa partenaire. Il avait retrouvé en ces instants son instinct de tueur froid qui était son lot quotidien avant de travailler avec Hideyuki et surtout avant de rencontrer sa sœur au cœur si pur. Il se souvenait d'un rapide face à face avec le chef de la troupe qui avait tenu à mourir en soldat en faisant face au nettoyeur alors même que la quasi totalité de ses hommes se trouvait hors de nuire. Ryô avait eu le dessus. En achevant son ennemi, il avait ressenti une impression de nausée.

C'était à ce moment là que Ryô avait entendu l'appel de Miki disant qu'elle avait trouvé Kaori. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement et il lui avait semblé qu'il sortait d'une espèce de torpeur. Il s'était rapidement dirigé vers l'endroit d'où lui parvenait la voix de la jeune femme. Il était entré dans cette pièce comme dans un rêve avec l' impression bizarre de marcher au ralenti . Et il l'avait vu. Son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter devant ce qu'il voyait et il avait cru une seconde devenir fou. Ce qui le frappa c'était le sang qui tranchait sur le visage blême de Kaori et sur le blanc de son T-shirt. Il lui sembla qu'il y en avait partout. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il pu voir que Kaori était assise sur une chaise attachée fermement à cette dernière, sa tête penchait en avant et du sang coulait d'une blessure invisible. Ryô constata encore une fois que son affection pour Kaori lui jouait de vilains tours, mettant à mal son instinct de professionnel comme ça lui était déjà arrivé lors de l'histoire avec le renard d'argent. Il avait d'abord cru Kaori morte. En fait il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle était sans connaissance.

Tout était allé très vite ensuite. Ils avaient amené d'urgence Kaori toujours évanouie chez le professeur. Kazue les y attendait déjà, inquiète depuis le départ précipité de Mick. Le professeur avait examiné Kaori et avait diagnostiqué un état semi-comateux du à un coup porté à la tête.

Sûrement pour la faire taire, avait pensé Ryô en serrant les poings de colère.

La blessure en elle même n'était pas grave même si une blessure à la tête est toujours impressionnante car elle saigne beaucoup. Seulement, si Kaori ne se réveillait pas d'ici trois jours, son cerveau pourrait être endommagé. Pire elle pouvait ne jamais se réveiller bien que, à priori, le professeur ne croyait pas trop en cette hypothèse.

Depuis, tous leurs amis étaient venus en soutien : Saeko, Reika, Kasumi… Ryô sourit intérieurement. Tout le monde aimait Kaori. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? C'est la gentillesse incarnée malgré son caractère à l'emporte pièces.

Ryô poussa un soupir et mit fin à tous les flash-back qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir depuis quelques temps. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le visage pâle et pourtant apaisé de sa partenaire. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Et si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas…qu'allait-il faire ? Jamais il ne le supporterait.

Dans une brusque impulsion, il se leva et saisit la main de Kaori. La voix rauque, il formula une prière à voix basse : « Je t'en prie Kaori réveille toi…je t'en prie… »

Il sentit alors très nettement la main de Kaori se refermer sur la sienne.

Ryô sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis s'emballer. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur d'avoir rêvé et de se réveiller. Mais dès qu'il sentit de nouveau la légère pression de la main de Kaori dans la sienne, il s'anima de nouveau, envahi d'un grand espoir et d'une joie immense.

« Kaori !…ouvre les yeux ! »

Kaori gémit doucement et tenta de porter sa main à la tête mais devant l'effort trop grand, elle capitula et laissa retomber mollement son bras sur le lit.

Ryô reprit ses esprits : il fallait aller chercher le professeur.

« Kaori…je reviens… »

Après avoir lancé un regard vaguement inquiet sur sa partenaire qui reprenait conscience, il se précipita hors de la pièce et courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

« Kaori ! elle se réveille ! »

Son cri – inconsciemment il avait presque hurlé cette phrase – ameuta aussitôt tous ses amis qui étaient restés dans les parages. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Kaori, un peu en retrait pour ne pas perturber le réveil de la jeune femme.

Kaori ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un visage était penché sur le sien. Un vieil homme…mais avec un drôle de regard malicieux…se dit-elle. Il lui parlait mais les sons lui parvenaient déformés et elle n'en saisissait pas le sens. Son cerveau était comme embrumé. Puis elle vit le visage d'un homme. Elle le trouva beau. Comme un éclair, une pensée traversa son esprit. Elle crut qu'elle allait se souvenir de ce visage qui lui paraissait curieusement familier. Mais cette pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était imposée et se fut de nouveau le trou noir.

Kaori luttait contre l'envie de se rendormir. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Sa vision devenait plus claire et elle distinguait maintenant des visages qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués jusqu'alors. Des hommes et des femmes qui la regardaient l'air inquiet mais bienveillant. Des visages cependant inconnus…sauf un.

« C'est drôle…on dirait Eriko… »

Peu à peu, elle recouvrait ses esprits. Elle comprit enfin les paroles du vieil homme qui, au vu de sa blouse blanche et de son stéthoscope, semblait être un docteur.

« Kaori…comment vous sentez vous ? Avez vous mal quelque part ? »

Kaori lui sourit :

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais sinon je me sens bien. »

De grands soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la pièce, d'un seul coup la tension sembla retomber.

Miki s'avança vers Kaori les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je savais bien que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber…tu vas aller mieux maintenant »

« C'est un roc cette Kaori ! » lança Mick tout en croisant ses bras derrière la tête et s'adossant au mur. Il avait l'air vraiment soulagé.

Une voix s'éleva, ironique : « Encore une fois, tu as voulu te faire remarquer. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance cette fois ci. Vraiment, les gangsters n'ont aucun goût, enlever un garçon manqué comme toi ». Ryô n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Devant l'émotion qui commençait à le gagner après cette tension des derniers jours, il se dissimulait encore une fois derrière son humour bancal. Déjà, des regards réprobateurs se tournaient vers lui.

Devant ces paroles, Kaori sentit brusquement une envie absurde de saisir la chaise qui se trouvait prés de son lit et de la jeter à la tête de l'homme qui venait de tenir ces propos. Mais cette envie s'estompa aussitôt et Kaori, se tournant vers toutes ces personnes qui se pressaient autour d'elle, se décida à poser timidement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes :

« Euh…je suis désolée…mais qui êtes vous ? et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je voudrais voir mon frère Hideyuki… »

**Chapitre 3 :: Retour au bercail**

« C'est un cas classique d'amnésie… ».

Les visages se tournèrent vers le professeur qui venait juste d'entrer dans le salon.

Ils avaient laissé le professeur ausculter Kaori et avaient battu en retraite dans le salon. Les paroles prononcées par la jeune femme avaient jeté un certain froid sur l'euphorie provoquée par son réveil. Kaori, amnésique…c'était un peu inquiétant. Comment allait-elle réagir quand elle découvrira qu'elle est l'associée du plus redouté des nettoyeurs du pays.

Mais le plus horrible est qu'elle semblait avoir effacé de sa mémoire la mort de son propre frère. Ryô restait silencieux et impassible comme toujours. Mais au fonds de lui même, il était atterré.

« C'est une amnésie partielle causée par le coup porté à la tête » reprit le professeur. « Dans presque tous les cas où le crâne subit un choc, le patient souffre d'amnésie. Certains oublient tout jusqu'à leur propre nom. La plupart se contente d'effacer de leur mémoire les quelques heures précédent leur accident. Parfois le patient oublie ce qui s'est passé pendant la semaine ou le mois précédent son accident. Pour Kaori, c'est le cas sauf qu'elle a effacé grosso modo les sept dernières années de sa vie. Pour elle, son frère est encore vivant…et elle ne reconnaît aucun de nous. » Le professeur se tourna vers Ryô toujours impassible. « elle n'a reconnu qu'Eriko puisqu'elle était une amie de lycée mais elle a oublié leur retrouvailles récentes.»

Ryô ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Kaori ne le reconnaissait pas et elle croyait son frère encore vivant. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer une seconde fois la mort d'Hideyuki ? Réagirait-elle aussi bravement que la première fois ? Et comment lui dire que son frère adoré est mort depuis six longues années et qu'elle vit depuis avec un homme qui est désormais pour elle un parfait inconnu ?

« Mais Kaori va pouvoir recouvrer sa mémoire, non ? » interrogea Miki.

« En fait, il est probable que la mémoire de Kaori revienne petit à petit mais dans quelle proportion je l'ignore. Peut être ne se souviendra t-elle jamais de certaines choses…et peut être se souviendra t-elle de tout d'un seul coup. La mémoire est encore un véritable mystère pour la médecine. L'important est qu'elle se repose pour l'instant et qu'elle soit entourée. Il faut que vous redeveniez ses amis car pour l'instant vous êtes des inconnus et c'est très perturbant pour elle car elle n'a plus aucun repère. Eriko, pour l'instant vous êtes un peu sa bouée de sauvetage car elle vous connaît…alors soyez présente… ».

Eriko acquiesça.

Le professeur se tourna avec Ryô et reprit « Le mieux à faire désormais c'est de la ramener chez vous dans son environnement habituel. Au milieu de ses affaires, elle va peut être se souvenir de certaines choses et surtout retrouver quelques repères…mais…. » Le professeur hésitait à continuer.

« Mais il vaut mieux qu'elle ignore quel genre d'activités je mène » continua à sa place Ryô, d'un air placide. « Et concernant son frère ? »

Saeko intervint « Si j'ai bien compris, pour Kaori, son frère est encore vivant et elle le croit sûrement encore policier. Il n'y a qu'à lui dire qu'il est en mission d'infiltration quelque part dans le pays pour quelques temps. Hideyuki et moi faisions parfois ce genre d'enquête quand nous étions partenaire. Mais il n'aimait pas laisser Kaori seule trop longtemps et c'est pourquoi il se portait rarement volontaire pour ces missions. Dans quelques jours, si aucun changement de son état n'intervient, il sera toujours temps de lui dire la vérité. »

Le professeur soupira : « C'est vrai que ce sont beaucoup de mensonges mais je pense sincèrement qu'à l'heure actuelle les vérités seraient trop cruelles et déstabilisantes pour Kaori. Il faut laisser passer un peu de temps. »

C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, Ryô se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Kaori, nerveux de ce qui l'attendait derrière. La première fois il craignait d'affronter la vision d'une Kaori inconsciente qui ne se réveillerait peut être jamais et cette fois ci c'était une Kaori bien vivante qu'il craignait d'affronter. Il répugnait à lui mentir mais c'était pour son bien.

Il se décida à entrer.

Kaori était bien là, assise sur son lit, habillée de vêtements qu'avait été lui chercher Miki. Elle regardait par la fenêtre l'air un peu absent.

A l'arrivée de Ryô, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Ryô sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'était bien le sourire de sa Kaori, ce sourire enfantin qui lui faisait oublier toutes les horreurs de ce monde.

« Monsieur Saeba…M. le professeur m'a dit que vous alliez venir me chercher pour me ramener à mon appartement. »

Elle posa sur son partenaire un regard un peu douloureux.

« Il m'a expliqué que je m'étais blessée en tombant dans les escaliers chez moi et en me cognant la tête sur une des marches. Il m'a dit que j'étais amnésique et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, que je retourne dans mon environnement habituel pour retrouver la mémoire. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire d'autre. Avez vous des nouvelles de mon frère ? »

Ryô la regarda un instant, désemparé comme toujours devant l'angoisse et la tristesse de Kaori mais il prit sur lui et se força à prendre un ton léger.

« Voyons Kaori…on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se tutoyer et surtout ne m'appelle pas M. Saeba mais Ryô. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions mais au fur et à mesure pour ne pas trop te fatiguer. D'abord, concernant Hideyuki…-Ryô hésita puis se lança- il est en mission d'infiltration dans le sud du pays. Comme tu dois le savoir, ces missions nécessitent une grande discrétion et il n'est donc pas possible pour l'instant d'entrer en contact avec lui sous peine de mettre en danger sa couverture ».

Kaori était déçue, elle éprouvait le désir incontrôlable de voir son frère. Elle se sentait si fragile au milieu de tous ces étrangers. Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une égoïste et une enfant gâtée : « Bien, ça ne fait rien, de toute façon je vais mieux maintenant. Je le verrai probablement d'ici quelques jours. »

Comme Ryô ne répondait rien, elle continua. « Et vo…toi…je m'excuse mais je ne me souviens pas de toi ? »

« Heu…je suis en fait un des collègues de ton frère…mais en ce moment…heu je suis en vacances. Et comme ton frère est absent eh bien je prends soin de sa sœur chérie ! »

Le visage de Kaori s'illumina. « Alors vous connaissez mon frère ! »

Ryô baissant les yeux « Oui, c'est même mon meilleur ami. »

Puis désireux de mettre fin à cette conversation qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise il reprit tout de suite : « Bon, je crois que nous avons assez abusé de l'hospitalité du prof'. On va rentrer chez nous. »

Kaori parut surprise : « Chez nous ? »

Aïe ! pensa Ryô se mordant la lèvre. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se rappelle pas que nous vivons dans le même appartement. Il faut bien lui dire pourtant. « Eh bien en fait nous habitons toi, ton frère et moi même dans le même appartement qui est très vaste à vrai dire et… »

Il s'arrêta voyant Kaori rougir légèrement. Elle se sentait stupide, pourquoi rougissait-elle ? C'était un peu bizarre en effet cette idée qu'elle partage le même toit que cet homme mais ça n'était pas une idée désagréable.

« Bon allons-y si tu es prête. » finit Ryô, un peu gêné.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié le professeur, Ryô et Kaori se retrouvèrent donc dans la mini-cooper. Le voyage se passa dans le silence. Ryô n'osait pas prendre la parole et Kaori regardait par la fenêtre essayant de se remémorer des évènements récents mais en vain. Les lieux qu'elle croisait du regard lui parlaient pour certains mais ils n'évoquaient que des souvenirs lointains..

« Waouhh ! » ne peut s'empêcher de lancer Kaori quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement. « Cet appartement est immense ! ». Elle contempla un long moment la vaste pièce qui servait visiblement de salon. Des escaliers laissaient supposer plusieurs niveaux et de nombreuses chambres et pièces annexes.

« Heu oui…j'avoue l'avoir choisi pour ça - et parce qu'il est difficile d'accès pour les tireurs potentiels pensa Ryô pour lui même, jugeant cependant peu opportun de faire cette remarque à haute voix – ça permets de loger sans problèmes plusieurs personnes ».

« Ta chambre est au troisième ». Kaori suivit docilement Ryô tandis qu'il la conduisait à sa chambre. Une fois sur le palier, il poussa la porte, laissant la jeune femme pénétrer dans la pièce.

Kaori resta un instant sur le seuil. Ainsi c'était sa chambre. Elle l'examina. Elle était claire et assez grande. Elle s'avança dans la pièce détaillant les objets qui la composaient. Elle reconnut avec plaisir certaines peluches et bibelots. Soudain, son œil fut attiré par une photo posée sur sa table de chevet.

« Hideyuki ! »elle s'empara avidement de la photographie sur laquelle elle figurait au côté de son frère. Elle se retourna vers Ryô et lui dit « Je ne me souviens pas de cette photo, elle a dut être prise récemment. »

Ryô acquiesça le cœur serré. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps avant la mort de Makimura. « Je te laisse t'installer. Ma chambre est au cinquième, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. ».

Kaori se retourna vivement vers lui et s'inclina. « Merci, Ryô, c'est vraiment gentil d'être si patient avec moi et de m'aider ainsi. Je suis contente que mon frère ait un ami comme toi. »

Ryô fut un peu embarrassé. Kaori n'était pas si gentille avec lui d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'il passait son temps à la taquiner et à la provoquer, lui laissant peu de chance de montrer une quelconque marque de gentillesse. Il ferma doucement la porte et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras repliés sous sa nuque, une cigarette à la bouche qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer.

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir continuer à jouer la comédie ainsi. Si Kaori ne recouvre pas la mémoire, il faudra bien lui apprendre la vérité pour…pour quoi d'ailleurs…pour qu'elle refasse sa vie ? Ou prendra-t-elle la décision encore une fois de continuer l'œuvre de son frère en le secondant. Un grand froid envahit Ryô. Il savait que l'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter deux fois. Jamais il n'accepterait sciemment d'entraîner Kaori une seconde fois dans le milieu. Cette amnésie, c'était en fait une vraie chance de redonner à Kaori la possibilité de reprendre une vie normale, de se comporter comme une jeune femme normale et de lui donner l'occasion de connaître le bonheur d'une existence sans violence, peur et mort.

La seule chose qui la reliait à Ryô désormais était ce logement et son frère. Si elle apprend la mort de son frère, elle n'aura plus d'attache et partira. Ryô devait profiter de ce qu'elle avait oublié son attachement…son amour…pour lui pour la laisser s'envoler. C'est le meilleur moyen de la protéger et de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à subir les folies des vermines qui cherchent à nuire à City Hunter à travers elle.

Ryô se retourna sur le côté, les poings serrés, le cœur lourd et le corps glacé. C'était décidé. Si d'ici quelques temps Kaori ne recouvrait pas la mémoire; il lui annoncerait la mort de son frère et la pousserait à refaire sa vie loin de lui. Et si elle refuse, il lui demandera de partir.

**Chapitre 4 :: La vie continue.**

Depuis le départ de Ryô, Kaori était restée assise sur son lit contemplant sans relâche sa chambre et essayant désespérément de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de Ryô », se disait-elle, « je sens qu'on devait être de très bons amis. Il dégage quelque chose de spécial. Il me fait penser à Hideyuki ».

A la pensée de son frère, ses yeux se reportèrent sur la photo sur sa table de chevet. Elle aperçut alors quelque chose qui brillait à moitié caché derrière le cadre et dans lequel la lumière vive venant de la fenêtre semblait se refléter. Elle avança la main pour saisir cet objet et se trouva face à une longue chaîne dont le pendentif avait une drôle de forme. « On dirait une balle…Quel drôle de bijou… ». Tandis que Kaori fixait cette chaîne, un tumulte sembla s'élever de son cerveau. Des images défilèrent : un bateau, un homme à terre enchaîné, et Ryô lui criant quelque chose…Une douleur vive transperça le crâne de Kaori qui porta brusquement la main à sa tête. Puis la douleur s'estompa mais les images restèrent.

« ça n'a aucun sens » se dit Kaori. « Qui est cet homme enchaîné ? et pourquoi Ryô avait un air si bouleversé ? » La jeune femme se leva brusquement. « ça ne sert à rien de me morfondre comme ça. Je vais aller voir si il y a quelque chose à manger. »

Kaori redescendit au salon et ne tarda pas à trouver la cuisine. Elle farfouillât dans le frigo et entreprit de se préparer un déjeuner. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Ryô, également affamé. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, discutant et plaisantant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Kaori était à présent détendue et ressentait même un sentiment agréable de plénitude. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma véritable place en ce monde, pensa-t-elle. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte. Presque à regret, Ryô alla ouvrir. C'était Eriko.

Kaori fut agréablement surprise. Eriko avait été sa meilleure amie au lycée, elle la réconfortait quand elle avait le cafard et était toujours prête à faire des folies. Eriko avait été une des seules à la trouver jolie. Elle enviait à Kaori sa grande taille et son allure, alors que la plupart des autres lycéens ne manquaient jamais une occasion de la charrier sur son côté garçon manqué. « Tu ferais un mannequin parfait ! »lui répétait sans arrêt Eriko. C'était une vraie obsédée des fringues et de la mode. C'est donc sans surprise que Kaori apprit qu'Eriko était aujourd'hui une styliste réputée.

« ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Eriko ! C'est déjà le métier que tu voulais faire au lycée. C'est génial que tu aies pu réaliser ton rêve. »

« Oui et d'ailleurs il faudra que je te montre les vêtements de ma dernière collection. J'espère que tu es libre pour mon prochain défilé ! »

Devant l'air éberlué de Kaori et ignorant les signes désespérés de Ryô, Eriko, toute à la passion qui la caractérisait dès qu'elle parlait de son métier et en particulier de ses prochains défilés, reprit : « Mais oui, tu ne te rappelle pas ? Tu es depuis quelque temps mon mannequin vedette…comme je te le disais au lycée tu as une silhouette parfaite ».

Kaori se mit à rougir. Jamais elle aurait cru qu'elle pouvait exercer le métier de mannequin, elle était beaucoup trop timide et puis …sûrement pas assez belle !

Prétextant d'avoir besoin d'aide pour porter les boissons qu'il préparait, Ryô réussit à entraîner Eriko dans la cuisine.

« Mais à quoi tu joues, Eriko ! Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de l'amnésie de Kaori pour la faire défiler de force ? »

Eriko ne s'offusqua pas du ton légèrement emporté de Ryô et semblait même ravie : « Ne t'inquiète pas Ryô ! C'est parfait pour elle. Et puis ça n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle a réellement défilé pour moi récemment. Ça va lui faire une occupation. Tu comptais l'obliger à rester cloîtrée ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? Et tu lui répondras quoi quand elle te demandera quel métier elle exerce, qu'elle est l'assistante du grand City Hunter ? de plus c'est l'occasion de la sortir un peu de ce milieu, de lui faire voir du monde et de valoriser sa féminité. » Eriko avait finit sa phrase un peu sèchement malgré elle. Ryô n'ignorait pas qu'Eriko désapprouvait le fait que Kaori ne mette pas en valeur sa féminité et qu'elle jugeait Ryô en partie responsable de cet état de fait car il contribuait à maintenir Kaori dans son statut de garçon manqué, lui rappelant sans cesse que talons aiguilles et jolie robe n'étaient pas les vêtements les plus confortables à porter dans le métier.

Cependant Eriko avait raison : faire travailler Kaori comme mannequin pouvait lui faire du bien.

Si jamais elle retrouve la mémoire et qu'elle se souvient de tout les bobards qu'on lui a racontés, Kaori va nous tuer ! pensa Ryô.

Kaori, Eriko et Ryô passèrent une agréable après midi à discuter et Ryô pouvait presque croire que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de taire plus longtemps son instinct lubrique et tandis qu'Eriko se levait pour partir, Ryô prit son air le plus obsédé et se mit dans l'idée d'embrasser Eriko.

« Erikooo ! Avant de partir un petit bisou ! Tu es si sexy dans cette robe ! ». Déjà ces mains se baladaient tandis qu'Eriko, habituée aux pitreries de Ryô, entreprenait de se dégager comme elle pouvait.

Kaori sembla interloquée. Elle ne connaissait pas cette attitude à Ryô, il semblait très attiré par Eriko. Elle ressentit soudain une immense colère qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle se leva brusquement comme sous l'effet d'un ressort. Un peu tremblante, elle demanda :

« Euh…vous êtes ensemble vous deux ! »

Ryô et Eriko s'interrompirent dans leur « lutte », interloqués (imaginez une grosse libellule !). Eriko fut prise d'une envie de rire et s'apprêtait à répondre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot elle eut la stupeur d'entendre Ryô dire d'un ton épouvantablement sérieux: « Mais oui on est ensemble ! On va même se marier ! ». Eriko, sous le choc, ne trouva rien à dire.

Kaori prit ce silence pour une approbation. Elle ressentit alors une tristesse sans nom l'envahir, au point d'avoir envie de pleurer. Bouleversée sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mordit les lèvres et quitta la pièce précipitamment.

Eriko ayant repris ses esprits voulut la suivre mais Ryô l'en empêcha.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? C'est cruel pour Kaori. Tu n'a pas à te servir de son amnésie pour te dédouaner vis à vis d'elle ainsi. Et puis vue sa réaction elle semble garder une partie de ses sentiments pour toi. Je l'ai bien remarqué cet après midi. Ses réactions et son caractère sont un peu différents c'est vrai mais la façon dont elle te regarde lui n'a pas changé. Elle exprime toujours son am.. »

« C'est mieux ainsi » l'interrompit brusquement Ryô. « C'est la seule solution. ». Puis il quitta la pièce. Eriko se retrouvant toute bête au milieu du salon poussa un soupir. « Je ne comprend décidément rien à ces deux là. »

Kaori se jeta sur son lit bouleversée. Elle sentait son cœur lourd peser dans sa poitrine et quelques larmes glissèrent même le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait désemparée et confuse. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Etait ce parce qu'elle avait apprit un peu abruptement que Ryô était fiancé ? Ou était ce juste du à son état actuel qui perturbait ses sens et ses sentiments ? Elle se sentait perdue et très seule. Et pourtant cette impression de désarroi lui était curieusement familière, comme si elle avait l'habitude de ressentir cette confusion intérieure. « Mon Dieu, je souhaiterais tellement retrouver la mémoire, tout me paraît si obscur… »

A présent un peu calmée, Kaori réfléchit à la situation. Après tout, il était normal que Ryô ait quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle était même plutôt contente pour Eriko. La jeune femme ignora le pincement au cœur qui accompagna ces réflexions et se promit de féliciter les jeunes fiancés dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

L'incident fut clos et Kaori retrouva son entrain, apprenant à redécouvrir sa vie de tous les jours, du moins ce qu'elle croyait être sa vraie vie. Elle prit du plaisir à jouer les mannequins pour Eriko, s'investissant au maximum dans la préparation de son prochain défilé qui devait avoir lieu début mai. Elle apprit à connaître les nombreux amis qui l'avaient entouré de leur affection et n'eut aucun mal à les aimer comme avant. Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que cependant Kaori ne retrouve un seul souvenir de ces 6 dernières années. Ryô commençait à s'inquiéter. Kaori lui parlait souvent de son frère et demandait des nouvelles de sa mission qui semblait s'éterniser. « Mais il sera là pour le 31 mars, j'en suis sûre. Il n'a jamais raté un seul de mes anniversaires. » disait-elle parfois d'un air confiant. Ryô sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois. Qu'allait-il lui dire quand Makimura ne sera pas là pour son anniversaire ?

**Chapitre 5 :: Tristes réflexions.**

« Whâââââ ! »

Ryô bailla bruyamment, attablé au comptoir du Cat's Eye. En fait d'attablé, avachi serait le terme le plus approprié. L'œil morne, il avait le nez plongé dans le café fumant que venait de lui servir Miki. Cette dernière, les bras croisés, le regarda et lui lança d'un ton mi amusée, mi agacée : « Eh bien…je constate que tu n'as rien perdu de tes bonnes habitudes. Les filles du « Luna Club » se portent bien j'espère ? ».

Ryô bailla de nouveau. Ses yeux cernés et encore embués de sommeil trahissaient la nuit blanche qu'il avait de nouveau passée à boire et à danser avec des filles aux mœurs aussi légères que les vêtements qu'elles portaient.

« Très bien merci…Après tout, je vois pas pourquoi je priverais toutes ces charmantes demoiselles de ma délicieuse compagnie tout ça parce que Kaori a perdu la mémoire. Et puis, cette amnésie ça a son avantage…Kaori ne vient plus me harceler tous les matins pour me reprocher mes sorties nocturnes et me réciter sans fin la liste des créanciers qu'il faut payer…sans parler de cette horrible massue qu'elle ne me brandit plus sans arrêt au dessus de la tête…non en fait je suis libéré…je vais pouvoir draguer tout mon saoul sans risquer de la voir débarquer à chaque minute avec sa tête à faire peur… ».

Miki sourit en voyant l'air faussement lubrique de Ryô. « N'empêche, il peut parler, je sais que les coups de massues de Kaori lui manquent... »

Umibozu qui écoutait jusqu'à présent silencieusement, astiquant toujours ses assiettes avec une dextérité telle qu'on en oubliait qu'il était aveugle, intervint : « Kaori ne se souvient toujours de rien ? Pas le moindre signe d'évolution ? »

« Non » murmura Ryô sur un drôle de ton. Il savait ce que Miki et son mari pensaient. Déjà trois semaines et pas le moindre changement. Dans trois jours, c'était le 26ème anniversaire de Kaori.

Du coin de l'œil, Ryô regarda furtivement sa partenaire qui était attablée en compagnie de Kasumi et Eriko à l'autre bout du café. Elle riait, insouciante et totalement indifférente à sa présence. Ryô se renfrogna et s'avachit un peu plus sur son siège.

« C'est incroyable…elle est resplendissante…on dirait presque une autre personne… ».

Ryô leva les yeux vers Miki qui venait de prononcer ces paroles et suivit son regard. Il comprit alors qu'elle parlait de Kaori. C'est vrai que sa partenaire était sensiblement différente depuis son agression. Elle était beaucoup moins agressive même plutôt attentionnée, calme et gentille. De plus, elle semblait vraiment heureuse et plus épanouie.

« Ouaip…c'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu moins folle hystérique mais bon ça reste un garçon manqué, ça reste Kaori quoi ! ».

Miki fronça les sourcils. « Ryô ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi Kaori était parfois si agressive, soupe au lait et pas très…heu…féminine ? »

L'interpellé souleva vaguement un sourcil, perplexe, et retomba dans la contemplation de son café depuis longtemps froid.

Miki soupira. « Peut être que si tu avais été plus gentil avec Kaori, si tu avait fait des efforts dans ton comportement…elle ne se serait pas forgé cette image de femme forte destinée à faire croire que rien ne peut la toucher…Moi je pense sincèrement que nous avons aujourd'hui devant nous la vraie Kaori, libérée de son armure… ».

Ryô poussa un nouveau bâillement, d'ennui cette fois ci.

Découragée, Miki se détourna. « En tout cas, quoique tu en penses, belle et resplendissante comme elle est en ce moment - surtout depuis qu'elle ne s'oblige plus à s'habiller comme un garçon manqué - Kaori va finir pas trouver un prétendant qui ne la laissera pas s'envoler lui…».

Ryô en avait franchement assez de cette soi-disant conversation. Cependant, en son for intérieur, il devait bien reconnaître que Miki, une fois de plus, avait fait mouche. Il était étonnant que Kaori ait comme par hasard oublié toutes ces années de partenariat avec lui en tant que City Hunter et avait même effacé de sa mémoire leur première rencontre quand elle était au lycée et la seconde quelque temps avant la mort de son frère. Comment avait elle pu oublié la gifle magistrale qu'il lui avait donné ?

Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le cerveau de Kaori semblait avoir prit bien soin d'effacer tout souvenir le concernant. Un peu comme si Kaori, inconsciemment, tentait de faire sortir son partenaire de sa vie.

Ryô se sentait tout à fait déprimé maintenant. Toutes ces réflexions venaient le conforter dans l'idée que Kaori serait plus heureuse sans lui et qu'elle avait peut être déjà fait son choix : peut être ne se souvenait-elle pas tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir…

Une nouvelle fois, il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du café. C'est vrai que Kaori était très belle, habillée d'une jupe jean et d'un haut à col roulé moulant. Il pouvait admirer ses formes parfaites et ses jambes fuselées qu'elle croisait et décroisait sous la table. Lentement, il déglutit et se força à détourner les yeux. Après tout ça n'était que Kaori…seulement Kaori…

**Chapitre 6 :: Le cauchemar de Kaori**

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla en sursaut, cette nuit là, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Trempée de sueur, elle avait la gorge nouée et son cœur battait la chamade. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres étrangement sèches, elle sentit un goût salé comme si elle avait pleuré. Angoissée, elle s'assit sur son lit, les genoux remontés sous le menton, et écouta les battements de son cœur affolé. Il battait si fort qu'il lui sembla que tout le quartier pouvait l'entendre. Des images de son cauchemar bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…oui mais si réaliste…si terriblement réaliste…

Toujours tremblante, Kaori se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et releva les stores. Dehors tombait une pluie battante. Kaori entrouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa envahir par les odeurs qui l'assaillirent : la fraîcheur de l'eau, l'odeur de l'asphalte trempé…elle se laissa un moment bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui se faisait de moins en moins forte. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se sentit un peu apaisée. Quand elle referma la fenêtre, son reflet dans la vitre lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux cernés et au regard apeuré.

Lentement, comme à contrecoeur, elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite à bijoux. Elle se souvenait bien de cette boite, faite d'un beau bois finement sculpté. Son frère la lui avait donné quand elle avait quatorze ans, elle avait appartenu à leur mère. Kaori s'était rapidement aperçu de sa présence quand elle était arrivée ici mais ne l'avait pas ouverte, comme effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

Kaori ouvrit avec précaution la boite, les mains un peu tremblantes. Elle contenait quelques bagues, bracelets et autres pendentifs en tout genre. Beaucoup de ces bijoux étaient des bijoux fantaisies, de simples breloques. Mais une petite boite grise attira l'attention de Kaori. Elle s'empara de cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle découvrit à l'intérieur une jolie bague en or, montée d'un petit rubis. Un bijou simple mais ravissant. Kaori la contempla un long moment puis la passa à son annulaire droit. Ses mains étaient moites. Pourtant elle se sentait envahie d'un grand froid. Cette bague…qu'est ce que cela voulait dire… ? Rien sûrement. Une simple coïncidence. Kaori serra ses poings si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains.

Puis soudain, elle prit une décision. Elle s'habilla rapidement, saisit son sac et sortit furtivement de l'appartement. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Kaori fut surprise par la fraîcheur de la nuit et regretta de ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait plus. Elle hésita, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis subitement, elle se décida et se remit en route d'un pas rapide. Elle se dirigea vers la gare de Shinjuku sachant qu'il y avait là une borne de taxis. Les rues étaient vides, quelques voitures passaient en trombe de temps en temps, venant troubler le calme de la ville endormie. Pour la première fois depuis son brusque réveil, Kaori se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Elle regarda sa montre : elle affichait 3 h 17. Allait-elle trouver un taxi à la borne à une heure si tardive ?

Elle eut de la chance. Un unique taxi se trouvait là, comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle. Elle monta rapidement à l'intérieur, désireuse d'échapper à la froide solitude des rues de Tokyo. Le chauffeur se retourna vers elle, l'air las, et lui demanda où elle voulait aller.

« Heu…y a t-il un cimetière près d'ici ? » demanda t-elle timidement, conscience du caractère vraiment bizarre de sa question. Le chauffeur haussa un sourcil de perplexité, sembla réfléchir puis répondit : « Il y a un petit cimetière local à quelques kilomètres d'ici. ».

« Je voudrais y aller alors, s'il vous plait » murmura Kaori.

Le chauffeur se retourna et mit le contact. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir sur son siège arrière une jeune femme tombée de nulle part et qui voulait se rendre dans un cimetière en pleine nuit ne semblait pas le perturber. Après tout, en 20 ans de métier, il avait vu des choses bien plus étranges.

La course fut silencieuse. Kaori regardait par la vitre mais son regard tombait dans le vide, elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'elle allait faire une fois dans ce cimetière. De plus, qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait croire que ce cimetière était le bon, il devait y en avoir des dizaines dans Tokyo. Doucement, elle soupira. Elle était vraiment folle. Elle s'embarquait en pleine nuit pour l'inconnu comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Juste parce qu'elle avait rêvé…Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter « Mais si ça n'était pas qu'un simple rêve ! ».

Bientôt, le taxi freina et s'immobilisa, tirant Kaori de ses pensées. « Vous êtes arrivée, M'dam. » lui lança le chauffeur. Kaori le régla et sortit. Elle regarda s'éloigner la voiture puis se retourna vers l'entrée du cimetière, constituée d'une simple grille. Elle respira à fond, poussa la grille et entra.

Evidemment les cimetières en pleine nuit ne sont jamais très accueillants, mais Kaori trouva celui ci particulièrement inhospitalier. Il semblait faiblement éclairé par quelques réverbères éparses – évidemment, les morts n'ont pas spécialement besoin d'un éclairage performant - et les nombreux arbres et plantes en tout genre qui l'entouraient la couvaient d'une ombre lugubre. Kaori fixa le champ de pierres tombales, pas rassurée du tout. En fait elle était à deux doigts de partir en courant. Mais repensant à son cauchemar et à sa volonté de découvrir la vérité, elle rassembla tout son courage et s'engagea entre les tombes essayant de déchiffrer les noms y figurant.

Rapidement, Kaori se rendit compte de l'immensité de la tâche. Le cimetière n'était certes pas immense mais il y avait quand même sûrement une centaine de sépultures. Elle savait cependant qu'elle cherchait une tombe relativement récente, il était donc inutile de s'attarder auprès de celles très abîmées aux noms à moitié effacés. Elle continua sa recherche, longeant silencieusement les allées recouvertes de petits graviers et d'herbes folles. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, à moitié soulagée de n'avoir rien trouvé. « Finalement ça n'était qu'un rêve… »

Quand soudain…son regard fut attiré par une tombe faiblement éclairée par la lune qui s'était levée. Le cœur de Kaori se mit une nouvelle fois à battre la chamade. Cette tombe lui disait quelque chose…un air de déjà vu la tenaillait…Lentement, elle s'approcha…l'angoisse la rendait fiévreuse et nauséeuse. Mal en point, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe dans l'herbe trempée par la pluie récente. Des débris de poussière et d'herbes recouvraient la pierre, cachant le nom de la personne qui reposait ici. Kaori épousseta les débris et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Ici repose Hideyuki Makimura 1956-1985 »

Kaori ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la tombe, lisant et relisant le nom de son frère. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté son corps, elle se sentait faible, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et un voile brouilla sa vue. Les poings serrés, elle ferma les yeux et se pencha, posant son front sur la pierre froide et mouillée. Il est mort…son frère était mort …parti à jamais il y a six ans …son cauchemar était brusquement devenu réalité…

Elle sursauta violemment. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et leva les yeux vers l'intrus.

« Ryô ! »

Le nettoyeur ne répondit pas. Kaori ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son partenaire, son visage baignant dans l'obscurité. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas le voir de toute façon, il lui avait menti, lui avait fait croire que son frère était encore vivant et qu'elle pourrait encore le serrer dans ses bras et le taquiner comme sur la photo sur sa table de nuit.

Kaori sentait ses yeux la brûler. Essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes, elle se leva brusquement pour faire face à Ryô toujours silencieux. Elle pouvait apercevoir son visage maintenant et elle y découvrit une expression de profonde tristesse qui ne l'émeut cependant pas le moins du monde. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, vibrante de tristesse et de colère « Tu le savais ! Et tu m'a laissé croire…comment as tu pu ? …comment avez vous tous pu me mentir ? C'est tellement cruel ! ».

Ryô s'efforça de soutenir le regard hargneux de sa partenaire. Il savait que c'était une erreur mais il ne put s'empêcher de le dire car il le pensait sincèrement : « Je suis désolé ». Kaori le fixa puis brusquement le gifla violemment.

« Tu es désolé…et bien moi aussi je suis désolée… mon frère est mort… ». La voix de la jeune femme se brisa. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

« Comment as-tu su ? » demanda doucement Ryô, ignorant sa joue qui le brûlait. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

D'un seul coup, Kaori se sentit vidée, épuisée comme si toute sa colère s'était évaporée avec cette gifle « J'ai fait un cauchemar…je me voyais à son enterrement et je portais cette bague…je n'arrêtais pas de la triturer, de la faire tourner et de la serrer…et je te voyais me dire que mon frère était mort encore et encore, sans arrêt…Quand j'ai découvert la bague dans ma boite à bijoux…je suis venue ici…il fallait que je sache… »

Une pluie fine se remit à tomber. Kaori ne voulait plus ni parler, ni penser. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Quelle importance de toute façon… « Frérot ! Regarde ton idiote de sœur qui pleurniche ! ».

Et quand Ryô la saisit pour l'attirer entre ses bras et qu'elle sentit sur sa peau glacée la chaleur de son corps, les derniers remparts mentaux de Kaori s'effondrèrent et elle se laissa aller à une crise de larme libératrice, mêlant ses pleurs à la pluie purificatrice.

**Chapitre 7 :: Vers une nouvelle vie ?**

Ryô soupira pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il s'était installé au comptoir du Cat's Eye. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il se tenait là, la tête soutenue par sa main gauche, buvant d'un air absent son troisième café de la matinée.

Miki, Kasumi et Umibozu le regardaient d'un air contrarié, jugeant relativement peu opportun de le déranger dans ses obscures réflexions. Pour tout dire, Ryô n'avait même pas encore essayé d'embrasser Miki ou de caresser les fesses de Kasumi une seule fois ce matin. Et ça c'était indiscutablement mauvais signe.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tarabuster Ryô pour qu'il leur dise ce qui n'allait pas. Ils savaient très bien que la cause de son humeur noire était une jolie brunette aux cheveux courts du nom de Kaori. Ryô n'avait pas pu leur cacher que Kaori avait recouvré les souvenirs concernant la mort de son frère. Ils se doutaient bien de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Ryô.

En fait, ce dernier n'en menait pas large depuis deux jours. Il en venait même à redouter de rentrer chez lui de peur d'affronter sa partenaire. Il gardait encore frais dans son esprit le souvenir de cette nuit au cimetière. Il avait entendu Kaori sortir de l'appartement et l'avait suivie jusque devant la tombe de Makimura. Quand elle l'avait giflé, il s'était senti vraiment mal mais le pire avait été de contempler sa détresse. Devant ses larmes, il s'était senti vraiment impuissant et c'était un sentiment qu'il détestait ressentir. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la protégeant du froid et de la pluie mais contre sa tristesse quel soulagement pouvait-il lui apporter ? Il aurait voulu à cet instant précis lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis le tout début, depuis le jour ou, Sugar Boy, gamine pleine de fraîcheur et de culot, elle avait surgi dans sa vie de solitude. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser tendrement et tout lui faire oublier. Mais il sentait maladroitement que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Depuis ce fameux soir, Kaori semblait comme éteinte. Elle poursuivait les actes de la vie quotidienne mais elle parlait peu et restait de longues heures enfermée dans sa chambre. Mais ce qui mettait Ryô le plus mal à l'aise était cette lueur qu'il percevait parfois dans les yeux de sa partenaire quand il croisait son regard. Certes, elle lui avait dit en rentrant du cimetière qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle leur avait pardonné à tous ce mensonge, consciente qu'ils l'avaient fait pour son bien. Cependant Ryô ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler un reproche silencieux à travers l'attitude de Kaori. De plus, la situation restait problématique car Kaori ne semblait pas se rappeler des autres aspects de sa vie. Seule la mort tragique de son frère avait cruellement surgi des ruines de sa mémoire. Conscient qu'il se devait maintenant de jouer cartes sur table, Ryô avait bien tenté de discuter avec Kaori mais cette dernière semblait l'éviter et il n'avait fait que la croiser depuis ces derniers 48 heures. Ce matin, la tension avait été intenable au petit déjeuner et Ryô avait lâchement prit la fuite, se réfugiant au Cat's Eye. Il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent pourtant. Ryô soupira si bruyamment cette fois ci que les rares clients du café se tournèrent vers lui le fixant d'un air interrogateur.

Kaori, de son côté, n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, un magazine ouvert devant elle, elle fixait d'un regard vide le même article - traitant du dernier régime à la mode et dont elle n'avait pas lu un traître mot - depuis un long moment maintenant. La situation actuelle entre elle et Ryô n'était plus tenable et elle se devait de réagir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés cette nuit où elle avait atterri dans ce cimetière. Terrassée par la peine, elle avait ressenti malgré tout un certain bien être lovée dans les bras de Ryô. En fait, ce que Kaori avait gardé pour elle seule, c'était qu'elle s'était sentie submergée par un sentiment d'amour profond à l'égard de son partenaire et qu'à l'instant même où elle avait réalisé qu'il était toute sa vie elle s'était rappelé tout le reste. Sa mémoire lui était revenu d'un seul bloc et le choc de cette soudaine illumination associé à sa peine pour son frère avait intensifié sa crise de larmes.

Pourtant, une fois calmée, Kaori s'était tu. Les souvenirs affluaient en masse maintenant, certains heureux et d'autres moins. Elle s'était sentit très perturbée car elle soupçonnait Ryô d'avoir profité de sa perte de mémoire pour essayer de l'écarter de ce qui faisait sa vie. Le souvenir de Ryô lui annonçant ses fiançailles avec Eriko, bien que lui apparaissant maintenant évidemment grotesque, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Jusqu'où pouvait t-il aller ? Quel mensonge énorme pourrait-il encore lui sortir pour se débarrasser d'elle ?

Kaori était décidé à en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne voulait plus jouer au chat et à la souris. Plus question de laisser la situation pourrir, de faire comme si la vie continuait, à attendre éternellement que Ryô fasse le premier pas. Elle allait le tester et si il échouait au test, ma foi, advienne que pourra.

A ce moment, Kaori entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se leva brusquement. Ignorant le magazine qui était tombé à ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryô qui finissait maladroitement d'enlever ses chaussures. Ryô, surpris par la présence immédiate de sa partenaire, se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise mais ne le montra pas. Nonchalamment, il se dirigea vers le salon et attrapant au passage une de ces revues légères il s'affala dans le canapé : « Alors Kaori ? Qu'est ce qu'on mange à midi ? Pas un de tes plats fait maison j'espère ? Parce qu'on est à court de bicarbonate de soude…». Amnésie ou pas, Ryô continuait de taquiner sa partenaire mais avec moins d'enthousiasme cependant depuis qu'il ne recevait plus en réponse les massues spéciales « vengeance divine » de Kaori. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, elle se contentait de sourire aux boutades de Ryô ou de lancer un « Ha ! Ha ! » ironique.

Kaori tiqua mais ne dit rien. Lentement elle s'assit près de Ryô et le fixa intensément, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Ryô, le visage caché par sa revue, sentait le regard perçant de sa partenaire posé sur lui et commençait à paniquer un peu. Cette situation était inhabituelle, depuis 2 jours elle évitait sa présence. C'était cependant une occasion unique de lui parler maintenant avant qu'elle ne se lève et disparaisse encore. Au moment même ou il se décidait à poser sa revue et avant d'avoir pu dire un seul mot, Kaori prit la parole.

« Ryô, j'ai réfléchit. » Le ton de la jeune femme était clair et affirmé. Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau de Ryô.

« Heu…maintenant que je sais que mon frère ne reviendra pas…-Kaori baissa les yeux- je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de mener une nouvelle vie…et je pense que ce sera plus facile si je pars de cette ville…De plus – Kaori semblait hésiter – si tu épouse Eriko elle viendra sûrement s'installer ici et je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle alors je fais mes bagages et je m'en irais d'ici quelques jours. »

Kaori se tut, le souffle un peu court et son cœur battant la chamade. Elle pria intérieurement pour que son partenaire dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la retenir.

**Chapitre 8 :: A la croisée des chemins.**

Ryô était interloqué. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, il était totalement abasourdi par les paroles de Kaori. D'accord c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire dès le début…pousser Kaori à reprendre une vie normale, décourager ses sentiments, l'arracher de sa vie à lui. Mais cette idée était jusqu'à présent restée quelque chose qui ne relevait pas du concret, une sorte de vœu pieux. Et voilà que subitement il se trouvait exactement là où il avait toujours eu peur de se trouver, à la croisée des chemins, devant la froide et dure réalité : Kaori allait le quitter, sortir de sa vie à jamais…le cœur de Ryô sembla s'éteindre d'un seul coup. Il peinait à réfléchir…tout son être lui hurlait de se bouger, d'essayer de raisonner Kaori, de la retenir mais il restait épouvantablement muet. Il avait fallut en arriver là pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle et voilà qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire…bon sang mais dis quelque chose !

Lentement et au prix de ce qui lui sembla être un terrible effort, Ryô abaissa sa revue, qu'il tenait toujours en paravent entre lui et Kaori, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Ce qu'il y découvrit acheva de l'anéantir. Il ne connaissait pas ce regard à sa partenaire. Il pouvait y lire une furieuse détermination et une sorte de mélancolie glaciale. Aucune trace de cette chaleur, de cette joie mutine qui faisaient la vraie personnalité de Kaori. Ne se rappelait-elle vraiment de rien ? Avait-elle donc tout oublié de ses sentiments ? Allait-elle vraiment l'abandonner lui alors qu'elle lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient tous leurs anniversaires ensemble ? Le mutisme de Ryô durait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Finalement, toujours silencieux, il observa Kaori qui s'était levée de façon un peu raide et qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte. Quand elle eut atteint cette dernière, il l'entendit dire d'une voix singulièrement neutre : « Bien…Miki et Umi m'ont organisé une fête d'anniversaire au Cat's Eye le soir du 31. Je partirai dès le lendemain. ». Puis elle s'éclipsa. Ryô resta un long moment assis sur le canapé les yeux dans le vide. Puis soudain d'un geste rageur, il se leva, jeta violemment le magasine qu'il tenait toujours à la main contre le mur puis retomba lourdement sur le canapé la tête entre les mains.

De son coté, le cœur ravagé mais les yeux secs, Kaori avait entreprit de commencer ses valises. Ryô avait donc échoué. S'il avait tenu un tant soit peu à elle, il aurait dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il aurait manifesté autre chose que cette détestable indifférence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir dans les yeux de personne et surtout pas dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime. Par son silence, il avait brisé leur équipe et sa vie. City Hunter n'avait finalement jamais été que Ryô Saeba et le resterait donc. Elle ne supporterait plus de vivre à ses cotés, elle préférait partir. Les Etats-Unis lui semblaient la destination la plus appropriée pour disparaître et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Chapitre 8 : à la croisée des chemins.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent pour Ryô une véritable torture. Kaori et lui ne se parlaient presque plus. Ils s'observaient chacun du coin de l'œil, comme dans l'attente d'un geste ou d'une parole. Ryô restait silencieux, apparemment indifférent à Kaori qui elle, bien décidée à donner le change, déployait des trésors d'énergie à paraître allègre voire enthousiaste. Mille fois Ryô avait voulut se lever et parler avec sa partenaire mais mille fois il avait renoncé. Son cerveau s'était remis en branle…Kaori avait visiblement oublié tout ce qu'il l'attachait à lui, son travail, leur partenariat, cet amour qu'elle lui vouait et qu'il pouvait d'habitude lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle paraissait enthousiaste à l'idée de sa nouvelle vie alors… Ryô se devait de ne pas être égoïste et se rappeler la promesse faite à Makimura. Même si il savait que ça briserait sa vie à jamais, la mort dans l'âme, il s'habituait doucement à l'idée qu'il pourrait laisser partir Kaori. Après tout, il ne voulait que son bonheur et si elle était plus heureuse comme ça alors…

Le jour de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme finit par arriver. D'habitude la perspective de faire la fête entouré de belles femmes et de pouvoir manger et boire tout son saoul et gratuitement en plus enchantait Ryô. Mais dans ces circonstances, cette fête ressemblait trop à une fête d'adieu. Kaori n'avait pas voulut annoncer son départ à ses amis et avait demandé à Ryô de garder la nouvelle pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas lire la morosité sur leurs visages. Elle voulait faire la fête avec eux une dernière fois. Elle comptait tout leur dire après.

Et, de façon assez cynique, cette fête s'annonçait très réussie. Miki, Kasumi et les autres s'étaient mis en quatre, la décoration était splendide et il y avait abondance de petits plats et boissons en tout genre. Ryô passa une bonne partie de la soirée à poursuivre les jolies invitées avec un acharnement qui ce soir frisait la démence. Il jetait cependant de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers Kaori qui, elle, semblait à l'aise, riant et s'exclamant devant les pitreries de Mick. Ryô sentait le vide dans son estomac s'agrandir de minutes en minutes et il finit par s'asseoir seul dans un coin, bien décidé à ingurgiter autant d'alcool qui le faudrait pour faire taire son désespoir.

Il attaquait sa quatrième coupe de champagne quand Mick, l'air passablement éméché lui aussi, vint s'affaler à coté de lui.

« Ben alors…qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin…tu boudes ? » Puis observant la mine patibulaire que lui adressa Ryo, Mick se mit à ricaner « Ah je vois c'est encore la belle Kaori qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! ». Puis, se grattant la tête, il continua d'un air plus réfléchi : « Faut dire qu'elle a l'air un peu bizarre ce soir sous ses dehors tout sourire…Tu sais qu'elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure…elle voulait absolument me rendre le pendentif que je lui avait donné…elle insistait vachement…j'ai du lui faire ranger de force ».

Ryô répondit sans détourner le regard de son verre : « Oui…elle m'avait demandé d'où venait ce pendentif et je lui ai dit qu'il était de toi. Elle devait le trouver trop moche et a essayé de te le refourguer…franchement il est importable ton truc… ».

Mick esquissa une grimace puis resta silencieux un moment. Soudain, il se tourna vers Ryô « Tu sais maintenant que je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit…je me demande…bon évidemment quand elle est venue me parler j'étais déjà passablement bourré mais bon…ça me revient… ». Ryô prêta soudain une oreille plus attentive. Mick n'était visiblement pas venu le voir par hasard. Il avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait. L'américain reprit: « Ben oui …elle m'a dit un truc bizarre en me tendant le pendentif…elle m'a dit que j'en aurais plus besoin qu'elle parce qu'il portait chance…qu'il m'avait porté chance…qu'il l'avait déjà démontré une fois un truc comme ça… ». Mick se mit à fixer Ryô, le regard curieux. « Tu crois qu'elle voulait faire référence à ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau avec Kaibara ? Tu lui as raconté l'histoire ? ».

Ryô jeta un regard étrange à Mick, se sentant soudain dégrisé : « Non je n'ai rien raconté et je suis sur que l'éléph' non plus et si toi tu n'a rien dit non plus…ça veut dire… ».

« Bah ça veut dire qu'elle s'en souvient non ? » finit à sa place Mick. « Elle a donc retrouvé certains souvenirs…mais pourquoi ne pas nous le dire…c'est bizarre. » conclut-il, étouffant un bâillement.

Le cerveau de Ryô tournait à plein régime. Il se demandait…et si ? Quelle idiote !...Se levant brusquement il demanda : « Ou est Kaori ? ».

Mick se retourna vers le milieu de la pièce ou se mêlaient les invités : « Maintenant que tu en parles…ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai pas vu… ». Les deux nettoyeurs se levèrent et s'enquirent de Kaori. Après une courte recherche, ils durent bien se faire une raison : Kaori n'était nulle part, elle s'était volatilisée.

« Ben dis donc…elle devient rudement douée la petite Kaori…arriver à s'éclipser de sa propre fête d'anniversaire devant une assemblée composée pour moitié de professionnels sans que personne ne la remarque…chapeau.. ». Mick partit d'un bref éclat de rire mais quand il se retourna vers Ryô, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était parti. Il soupira : « Je me demande bien ce qui se trame encore entre ces deux là. ».

Chapitre 9 : un nouveau départ.

La nuit était belle et l'air vraiment doux pour la saison. L'hiver semblait sur le point de capituler. Il était 23h30 passées et les quelques passants qui traînaient dans le coin ne semblaient pas désireux de s'éterniser. A leur décharge, les quais ne sont pas un endroit particulièrement réputé pour être sur, surtout la nuit. Pourtant, à peine perceptible sous la lumière ouatée d'un lampadaire, une frêle silhouette se profilait. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Kaori soupira. D'un geste nerveux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'elle n'avait cessée de regarder depuis 15 minutes qu'elle était là. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, elle voulait en finir vite. Kaori aurait voulu que le temps s'accélère et qu'elle soit déjà loin de cette ville, de cette vie…loin de lui. Car déjà elle sentait sa volonté fléchir…dix fois…vingt fois déjà elle avait failli renoncer et repartir…au fonds d'elle-même elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver encore une fois ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait. Mais chaque fois elle se ressaisissait. Il avait choisit pour eux et toute la rancœur de la jeune femme construite sur les non-dits, les mensonges, les petites phrases assassines qui vous transpercent l'âme, tout ça avait finit par l'emporter. Kaori ne voulait plus vivre comme ça, elle était fatiguée et amère. Elle voulait juste être considérée comme une femme normale qui mérite simplement d'être aimée.

Elle avait décidée de partir et elle l'avait fait finalement. D'une façon un peu rocambolesque certes…partir ainsi à l'improviste au beau milieu de sa propre fête d'anniversaire…c'était un peu culotté. Mais Kaori avait vite compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu dire adieu à ses amis et à Ryo. Ce qu'elle aurait lu dans leurs yeux l'aurait sûrement convaincu de rester. Alors elle s'était éclipsée, avait récupéré sa valise et était venue ici.

Pourquoi sur ce quai ? Elle aurait aussi bien fait de se rendre à l'aéroport et de prendre le premier avion pour les USA mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, le départ aurait été trop brusque, la transition trop rapide. Non, Kaori voulait prendre un peu de recul, prendre le temps de se faire à l'idée d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ. L'idée du bateau avait alors surgit tout naturellement…des dizaines de bateaux partaient tous les jours de Tokyo vers tous les coins du monde. Elle savait que tous les jours à minuit partait un bateau pour l'Amérique…c'était parfait…il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre le continent américain. Cette trêve serait la bienvenue, un temps pour elle pour faire le deuil de l'ancienne Kaori et pour se préparer à sa nouvelle vie.

De plus, ces quais lui rappelaient des souvenirs, des bons souvenirs. Ils lui rappelaient cette soirée étrange où elle s'était prise pour Cendrillon avec Ryo dans le rôle du prince charmant. Ryo qui avait faillit lui donner son premier baiser ici même sous ce lampadaire. Kaori se prit à sourire…tout ça lui semblait être à des années lumières maintenant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait en Amérique. Elle rendrait probablement visite à Sayuri dans un premier temps…mais après…elle parlait très mal l'anglais et ne savait rien faire de ses 10 doigts. Une fois encore, la volonté de Kaori vacilla un instant…tout cette histoire était stupide…stupide, c'est toi qui est stupide ma pauvre fille….ressaisis toi. Kaori avait sa dignité, elle était forte, elle y arriverait.

Soudain, sans signe avant coureur, Kaori sentit un changement dans son environnement. Elle était convaincue de sentir une présence. Elle entreprit alors de scruter l'obscurité mais sans succès. Une silhouette pourtant se détacha brusquement comme sortit du néant.

Kaori reconnu immédiatement Ryo. Curieusement elle n'était pas étonnée. Elle s'était inconsciemment préparée à cette confrontation.

Ryo s'approcha de Kaori jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle sous le lampadaire. Kaori pu alors voir le visage fermé de son partenaire, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Instinctivement, elle frissonna.

« Alors tu comptais partir sans nous dire au revoir ? » lança Ryo, le ton légèrement froid.

Kaori sentit comme une vague de tristesse mêlée de colère monter en elle. Ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à ce qui ressemblait à une provocation, elle fixa son partenaire.

Ryo leva les yeux et se mit à observer un papillon de nuit qui tournait désespérément autour de l'ampoule du lampadaire, dans une sorte de danse étrange et pathétique. Cette vision le déprima un peu plus.

« Je sais que tu as recouvré la mémoire, Kaori » reprit-il. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme qui n'eu aucune réaction.

« Quand Mick m'a parlé de l'allusion que tu as faite quand tu as voulu lui redonner son pendentif, j'ai compris que tu parlais de ce qui s'était passé sur le bateau de Kaibara. Or, je suis sur que personne ne t'en avais parlé. C'est donc que tu faisais appel à tes propres souvenirs. Et si tu te rappelais de cette scène, il y avait de grande chance que tu te rappelles de tout le reste. »

Ryo continuait à fixer Kaori qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » demanda Ryo « Pourquoi jouer cette comédie ? »

Kaori baissa la tête. Elle ressentit soudain une certaine lassitude. Elle soupira et s'adossa au réverbère. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par la rumeur de la ville et le doux clapotis de la mer.

« Cette amnésie a été un véritable déclencheur pour moi » commença t-elle doucement. « J'ai pu voir ce que ça faisait de vivre comme une femme normale. J'ai pu constater ce qu'était notre vie et j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus continuer comme ça. ».

Elle leva la tête vers Ryo, les yeux soudain farouches. « Je suis une femme normale, Ryo, dans une vie certes bien différente de celle de la plupart des gens mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis. Je veux pouvoir aimer et être aimée en retour. Je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous au cours du mariage de Miki mais rien n'a changé par la suite. Et au lieu de me retenir lorsque je t'ai annoncé mon départ, tu n'as rien dit et j'ai compris alors que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à moi. Tu as utilisé mon amnésie pour te débarrasser de moi alors j'ai préféré me taire et partir. Tu pourras draguer tout ton saoul désormais, je ne te gênerai plus. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Kaori avait haussé la voix que faisait vibrer une sourde colère toujours vive en elle.

Ryo se tint silencieux un moment et soudain, à la surprise de Kaori, il esquissa un sourire en forme de rictus et se mit à rire doucement.

« Idiote ! tu as vraiment tout compris de travers »

Comme Kaori faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche, prête à laisser éclater sa colère, le nettoyeur leva sa main dans un geste apaisant. Kaori comprit qu'il souhaitait continuer et garda le silence.

Le visage de Ryo redevint sérieux et se teinta d'une certaine mélancolie.

« En fait c'est moi l'idiot. Je voulais te protéger, Kaori. De ce travail, de moi. Je voulais tenir ma promesse à Hideyuki de prendre soin de toi et je pensais que, pour tenir cette promesse, je devais t'éloigner. Et c'est vrai, j'ai utilisé ton amnésie pour t'éloigner mais uniquement parce que je pensais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi de recommencer une vie normale loin de toute cette violence. »

Ryo se tu, fixant de nouveau le papillon de nuit qui semblait inépuisable.

« Je n'avais pas compris combien cette position était lâche. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point je te faisais souffrir. Et puis l'évidence m'est apparue… »

Ryo se rapprocha de sa partenaire, mis ses mains sur ses épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien. Kaori retint inconsciemment son souffle.

« J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi Kaori…sans toi City Hunter est mort…JE suis mort…j'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés pour être fort et continuer ce travail…tu m'es devenu indispensable comme partenaire mais aussi…comme femme…Je t'aime Kaori, reste avec moi. »

Interdite, Kaori sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Ryo lui sourit et doucement lui donna un tendre et long baiser. Kaori sentit son cœur louper quelques battements puis se mettre à battre à 100 à l'heure. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et elle sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil : Ryo était en train de l'embrasser ! Ce premier baiser si longtemps attendu était encore plus doux que dans ses rêves…et plus douces encore étaient les paroles de son partenaire : il l'aimait !

Kaori sentit ses muscles se détendre et se laissa porter par la douce étreinte de Ryo, elle aurait voulu que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.

Pourtant, doucement et à regret, ils mirent à fin à leur étreinte, les yeux brillants. D'un geste tendre, Ryo essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Kaori.

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber.

« Décidemment, à chaque fois que tu pleures, le ciel pleure aussi ! »

Kaori sourit à Ryo qui, gêné, se gratta la tête. « Oui bon je sais, ça fait un peu poésie de comptoir mais soit tolérante…il est tard aussi ! »

Kaori se mit à rire : « je te pardonne ! »

Un bruit assourdissant entoura soudainement le couple, les faisant sursauter. C'était la corne de brume d'un bateau amarré tout près.

Kaori regarda sa montre : « Il est minuit. C'est mon bateau qui part. »

Ryo regarda sa partenaire les yeux interrogateurs. Kaori lui fit un magnifique sourire : « Mais il part sans moi car j'ai décidé de rester…c'est chez moi ici. »

Ryo lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main : « Et si on rentrait avant d'être trempés ? »

D'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, Kaori acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la voiture de Ryo garée plus loin. Kaori saisit le bras de Ryo et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu sais Ryo, Hideyuki ne voulait que mon bonheur…et s'il avait douté une seule seconde que je puisse trouver ce bonheur à tes cotés, il ne t'aurait pas demandé de prendre soin de moi. »

Ryo fut touché par ces paroles. Il entoura les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras et ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture. Tandis qu'ils ouvraient les portières, Kaori interpella son partenaire : « Eh Ryo, au fait… ». Ryo regarda la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.

Cette dernière lui adressa le plus charmant des sourires « Moi aussi je t'aime…plus que tout ! ». Et vivement, pour ne pas dévoiler le rouge qui lui montait déjà aux joues, Kaori se glissa dans la voiture.

Ryo ferma les yeux, laissant cette fine pluie de minuit baigner son visage. Il était le plus heureux des hommes à cette minute même.

Il se décida finalement à entrer dans la voiture.

« Tu vas quand même faire le défilé d'Eriko, alors ? »

« Ben oui j'ai donné ma parole ! »

« Bon ben maintenant tu ne peux plus m'empêcher de participer à tes essayages. Je serai ton assistant number one spécial « maillot de bain » ! Bon évidemment ça va m'obliger à te suivre dans les vestiaires des mannequins mais c'est un sacrifice que je me sens prêt à f… Ah !… Non… !! Pas la massue ! AIE !!!... »

Et tandis que Ryo se massait la tête maugréant tout seul à propos de ses retrouvailles impromptues avec les massues spéciales Kaori, cette dernière se tourna vers la fenêtre et sourit à son reflet. « Merci Hideyuki…merci pour le cadeau. »

FIN


End file.
